


You.

by minogaku



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minogaku/pseuds/minogaku
Summary: A note left by Steve for Tony after the Civil War.





	

Since the beginning, without the need for you--or anyone else--to tell me, there is no future for ‘us’, Tony. That’s why I did it all. Because I know that you will always bounce back after making an epic touch down. 

You, with all of your captivating charm and graciousness. You, with all of your flexibility. You, with all of your exceptional ability to win hearts. Alas, you’re the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. You will be able to move on. To continue your life. You will meet someone who will be your partner for eternity.

But I stopped here.

“You deserve to be happy.”

S. R.


End file.
